


First time

by Punishedbytime



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sexy, Straight couple, probably not gonna finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punishedbytime/pseuds/Punishedbytime
Summary: I wrote this a while back and I don’t think I’ll ever fix or finish it, it’s not the best and it’s a little messy but 🤷♂️
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 5





	First time

Katsuki pulled ochako onto his lap softly, her lips pressed against his. She was small and soft but she had a strong feeling to her, unlike anyone he’s ever touched. He tried to keep a soft touch, never wanting to bring harm to her, though he knew she could take some strong hits and would look absolutely hot when moaning In pain, he wasn’t sure about that kinky of a plot yet.She felt genuinely comfortable, happy and right.  
He bit her lip, making sure to be carful, he hands pressed against his chest as his held her waist.   
He snakes a hand slowly to her ass, softly groping to make sure it was okay and softly pulled away just to hear “yes” as her hands bring his back down to her waist as she gave him consent for his hands explored her body.   
He took the break from the kiss to move to her neck, kissing down her jaw, to her lower neck and right above her collar bone before sucking with a slight pinch of his teeth. Marking her, giving her a reason to call him hers. Her blushing face hid into his shoulder as his hand traveled to her back and started to remove her shirt. “Calm down, you’re doing fine..” He huffed, ignoring the fact his face was just as flustered.   
She helped him remove her shirt and watched as he managed to get her black bra off with only a little bit of a struggle, he tossed them to the side of his bed and stared softly at her chest, running a hand over her breast before squeezing and pinching ever so slightly her nipple between to fingers.  
She let out a slight squeal and rocked her hips gently against his forming bulge.


End file.
